


Medicinal Chocolate

by stargazer60



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer60/pseuds/stargazer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir finds an alternative way to celebrate when original plans fall through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicinal Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU. These characters are not mine, I bow to the genius of Steven DeKnight.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I couldn't find anyone to give this a beta read through.
> 
> Naevia is just referred to in this story.

_What a shitty day, _Agron thought, pulling the car door shut a bit harder than necessary. He took a deep breath and inserted the key in the ignition. The deal had almost fallen through until a last ditch effort had sold the client. He should be thrilled, he worked his ass off for this account, and his commission would be enormous. Some stupid clerical error has practically lost the contract. Good thing he had a Plan B.__

Still, he didn’t feel like celebrating. He was too exhausted. He knew Nasir was looking forward to taking him out to the best restaurant in the city but all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the next two days. He’d better call home to let his partner know their plans for the evening were changing.

~~  
Nasir had just finished in the shower when his phone chirped. He smiled when he saw who was calling. “Hey,” he said, after he tapped answer. “Are you on your way home?” He sat down on the bed, the half wrapped towel falling loose.

“Yeah,” Agron answered. "Look, I…”

Nasir cut him off. “How did it go?” He had been supporting Agron all week, trying to alleviate the stress he was feeling. “Are we celebrating more than our anniversary tonight?” Nasir was also looking forward to eating someone else’s cooking besides his own. He didn’t get many chances to dress up and simply be a customer in his restaurant.

Agron expelled a heavy breath. Nasir grew concerned. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Did you not get the account?”

“I did,” Agron answered. “Was touch and go there for awhile.” He recapped the afternoon, the near loss and recovery of the presentation. 

“I told you that you would get the contract. I can’t wait to go out and celebrate.”

Agron closed his eyes. “I’m really not in the mood anymore. Sorry. I know you were looking forward to tonight.” He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He could feel a headache coming on.

“Agron, we’ve been together for five years. None of our other friends have lasted that long. We need to mark the occasion with something other than take out.” 

“I know,” Agron sighed, and let out another deep breath. Can’t we just go out tomorrow? All I want to do tonight is crawl into bed and sleep. It’s been a fucking long week.”

Nasir was quiet for a few seconds. As disappointed as he was, he knew he’d give this man whatever he wanted. “Fine,” he finally said. “I’ll whip up something here.”

“But I can stop at….” Agron began.

“No,” Nasir countered. “You are not stopping at that greasy sub shop. I told you no take out.” Truthfully, there were limits as to how far Nasir would give in to his boyfriend.

Agron laughed. “I had to try.” 

Nasir could almost see the smirk on Argon’s face. “Just get your ass home,” he said.

“Leaving now.” He started the car. “See you soon.”

~~

Nasir ended the call and stood up. He ran a hand through his long, wet hair. He looked at the suit hanging on the closet door that would get put off being worn for another day. Instead he dressed in jeans and a t shirt. He tossed the towel into the hamper.

Since he hadn’t intended on eating in, he had to turn his brain onto cooking mode. He entered the kitchen that all his friends were jealous of and browsed through the refrigerator in an attempt to find something quick to prepare. Enough ingredients for a salad; and some chicken that could easily be thawed was in the freezer. He went to the pantry to select some marinade for the chicken, and his eye caught something else on one of the shelves.

Suddenly a very interesting idea came to mind. He put all the food back in its place.

~~

When Agron entered the house, he expected to hear Nasir moving around in the kitchen putting some sort of dinner together. As tired as he was, he realized on the drive home that he hadn’t eaten for hours. “Nasir?” he called. The kitchen was void of any sort of food preparation. Agron took off his suit jacket and hung it around one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Loosening his tie, he explored the rest of the lower level of their home. Removing the tie, he tossed it on the sofa in the living room, not caring how Nasir would always harp on him about leaving clothes everywhere. He called to his partner again and still did not receive a reply. The man was home; his car was in the driveway.

He headed up the stairs and heard his name in a voice he heard only in the most intimate of circumstances. What the hell is going on? He wondered. Agron entered the bedroom to find his boyfriend lying naked on their bed, eyes shut, slowly stroking his cock. “Well, well,” Agron announced, “starting something without me?” He suddenly wasn’t so tired.

A sly grin appeared on Nasir’s face as he opened his eyes. “Not exactly.” He stopped what he was doing and scrutinized his boyfriend. “I thought of a different way we can celebrate. One where we don’t have to leave the house.” He lifted up on his elbows. “Interested?”

“Oh yeah,” Agron replied, and began to unbutton his shirt. He moved to crawl on the bed but was motioned to stop. 

“I want to watch you strip,” Nasir told him. Even after their years together, watching his partner undress was something he still enjoyed. When then met in college, Agron had half the campus population after him, both men and women. That Agron chose him over everyone else still gave him a thrill. Watching those muscles flex while bending and pulling off articles of clothing was a sight to behold. _One that no one else will ever have the privilege of viewing_ , he thought.

Once he was naked, Agron practically jumped onto the bed and wrapped himself around his lover. He kissed him thoroughly and pulled him as close as he could. He paused for a breath and looked deep into Nasir’s eyes. “Hi,” he said.

Nasir smiled. “Hello to you, too.” He ran a hand through Agron’s short cropped hair. “Feeling better yet?”

“Mmm hmmm,” was the answer he received. Agron rolled them so he was on his back and Nasir was on top of him. “What else do you have planned?”

Nasir leaned down for a quick kiss. “Just you wait.” He tried to escape Agron’s grip but the man was stronger than he was. Nasir was flipped over again and was soon under the bigger man. Agron proceeded with an onslaught of kisses and licks starting on Nasir’s neck and moving to shoulders, then down his chest. Agron paused to suck on one nipple, then the other before moving further down his lover’s body. Nasir almost forgot about his plan when Agron reached his cock and engulfed it all in one move. He couldn’t hold back groaning very loudly. Finally, the one part of his brain that was still working coherently reminded him of the item he brought up from the pantry. “Agron, wait,” he managed to spew out as he pushed on his lover’s head enough to get him to stop.

“What’s wrong,” a very puzzled Agron asked.

Nasir scooted to the edge of the bed. He grabbed the bottle off the nightstand. “I had an idea,” he said, waving brown bottle so Agron could see.

“Chocolate syrup?” 

“Yeah,” Nasir said, wiggling his eyebrows. “What do you think?”

He paused for a moment, then Nasir was rewarded with that million dollar dimpled smile that he fell in love with. “I like it.” Agron went to grab for the bottle, but Nasir pushed his hand away. 

Nasir kneed his way to the center of the bed and ordered his lover to lie on his back. Agron easily complied. Nasir opened the cap to the bottle and turned it over, letting the liquid chocolate pour across his lover’s chest. He closed the cap and tossed the bottle aside. Then he took his time licking the syrup off his lover’s body. Agron softly moaned and ran his hands through Nasir’s long hair. Nasir continued his ministrations on Agron’s belly and moved up to give his nipples the same attention he had received earlier. When Agron asked for more, Nasir doubled his efforts. “More chocolate,” Agron muttered, as he lifted up his partners head. 

Nasir managed to grab the bottle without looking for it as he met his lover’s eyes. “Pour it on my cock,” Agron told him. Nasir simply grinned. He shifted and Agron also moved to give Nasir space between his legs. Nasir took hold of Agron’s cock in one hand and squeezed the bottle with the other and allowed a generous amount of syrup out. It spilled quickly but Nasir managed to swallow most of it up. Agron could feel some of the liquid flow down and around his balls and near his asshole. He let out a moan of pleasure as his lover lapped up as much of the liquid as he could.

“Oh, shit, feels so good,” Agron managed to say. “Nas, you’ve gotta let me pour some on you.” 

Nasir looked up at his lover, chocolate smudged around his mouth. Agron pulled him up and kissed him hard, getting a mixture of tastes, as he twined Nasir’s tongue with his. He gently turned his lover onto his back and Agron found the bottle and squirted a very generous amount of the syrup, then proceeded to lick and suck the chocolate leaving a trail behind him. 

Agron crawled up Nasir’s body and kissed him; hands were suddenly everywhere. Agron ran a hand down Nasir’s back and squeezed his ass then found his cock. “Give me more of that chocolate,” he said.

Somehow Nasir managed to find the bottle of syrup and Agron held out his hand. Nasir squirted a large amount and then Agron found Nasir’s cock and started stroking. Then Agron shifted so he could hold both their cocks and he increased his efforts. Nasir added his hand to double their efforts. 

Between groans of pleasure and clumsy kisses, it wasn’t long before both were coming hard, mixing their seed on chocolate covered bodies.

“That was fun,” Agron remarked after they recovered their breath.

“It was,” Nasir agreed. “Not a bad way to celebrate our anniversary.”

Agron brushed back a stray hair from Nasir's face. “Sorry I didn’t feel like going out. I know you were looking forward to that.”

“It’s okay; we’ll have a lot more anniversaries.”

Agron smiled. “Yes, we will. We can still go out tomorrow.” He paused. “Hey, where did this idea come from? The chocolate? Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“Naevia is always saying how chocolate is the cure all for everything. You were exhausted and I had to do something to make you feel better.”

“Naevia, huh? That girl has an answer for everything.”

Nasir playfully slapped his lover. “Shut up. She’s a good friend.”

Agron smiled. “I know. I’m glad you have her. Even if she has shitty taste in men.”

“Agron,” Nasir berated him.

“I’m kidding. I think I’m actually getting used to the guy.”

“You’d better be. Things are getting serious between them.” He slowly tried to move. “We should get cleaned up before we get stuck.”

Things were getting a bit sticky. Both of them laughed. But they managed to break apart. “Looks like we may need to get rid of these sheets,” Agron said.

“Good thing these are the old ones, then,” Nasir explained, as he headed into the bathroom to start the shower.

“Hey, Nas,” he heard Agron call from the other room. “Do you think we can use chocolate syrup like lube?”

THE END


End file.
